The Shadow Slayer
by DemonFallenAngel
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left the elemental Nations and went to a new world? What would happen if this one event changed the coarse of the story? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

**I know I have not updated my Twilight Ascending story, I've been trying to think of several ways to go with it and I've had this idea in my head for a while so I want to put it up before I forget it.**

**This Story will only consist of three girls Erza, Mirajane and Ultear. (Please note that it will note start where Natsu and Lucy meet, it will start 11 years before that and also I am not very good at designing!)**

**So let the show get on the road!**

Chapter 1: New Adventures of The Shadow Slayer

Namikaze Naruto sighed as he looked upon the land that he has protected for over a millennium since he had killed Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke thus stopping the moon's eye plan and becoming the container of the Juubi which caused him to obtain the Rinnegan and becoming half-demon with all the infinite reserves of the ten-tails and thus becoming immortal. Naruto trained constantly even though the world was at peace he perfected all of his new techniques that he obtained from being the container of the Juubi. He even took the time to perfect his Sennin Mode and was able to learn how to absorb natural energy while moving. He trained in all of the available Ninjutsu and even created some, he didn't need to learn Genjutsu due to the fact that his eyes casted his genjutsu perfectly as long as he used his imagination to create the genjutsu itself. His Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu were perfected to the point that Namikaze Minato's seals and forms from several Taijutsu masters looked like child's play. His friends had all died because of the war, Gaara had died fighting his father, the Shika-Ino-Cho trio died fighting their sensei Asuma, Tsunade died fighting Madara, Killer Bee was killed when his Bijuu the Hachibi was extracted, Sakura had married Lee seeing that Sasuke died she was able to sort her feelings out and had children and died happy, Konohamaru made Rokudaime Hokage and married Hanabi in a political marriage, Moegi and Udon married civilians and lived happily, Hyuuga Hinata was forced into the branch house by the Hyuuga elders and got the curse seal on her forehead and was forced to marry someone in the clan. Overtime everyone had forgotten about him because of the peace that came there was no need for shinobi or chakra anymore due to no more wars being fought by other nations. So he lived in solitude with the occasional bird or animal to talk to. All and all it started to get very boring in the world. So Naruto being Naruto decided to do a technique that he had obtained through the memories of the Juubi that he saw in his dreams. So here we had Naruto doing a very complicated seal on a flat area of ground. Naruto sighed to himself 'This is it…after I'm finished with this seal and I do the hand signs required for the technique I'll be gone to a new world with new adventures…I'm going to miss this place, but it's too dull here with nothing to do or nobody to fight.' He thought to himself as he finished the seal. "There we go," He said out loud and double checked to make sure the seal was correct. "Farewell Elemental Nations." He whispered silently then he did 151 hand seals and shouted "Sunpō sutairu: Sunpō henka (Dimension Style: Dimension Change)" Naruto Namikaze then disappeared in a bright flash and left the Elemental Nations forever.

Makarov sighed happily as looked over his guild. He was one of the Ten Wizard Saints and currently the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He was happily drinking his beer when suddenly a bright light filled Fiore and a massive energy began to spike throughout the land causing several people to gasp in awe of the power and some begin to plot on how to obtain it for their own ambitions and some who were looking for students before their time to leave was over. Makarov sighed 'This is going to be a few interesting years with such a power out there, I am curious to see if a dragon is going to find this person.' He thought to himself and muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath and went to go calm the mages in his guild that had roused from the energy spike.

Shadinia sighed; she'd been looking for a child to teach before the Dragon's were forced to leave the world. As she was about to leave the clearing which was heavily forested with a lot of shadows in the area, a bright light illuminated the area along with a massive power and she was forced to cover her eyes with her wings. When she opened up her eyes and folded her wings back down she saw a young man of the age of 16 with bright golden hair that stuck up in all directions with whisker marks on his cheeks laying down on the ground unconscious as she felt the energy emanate from him, she was shocked when he suddenly began to shrink down to the size of a child of the age of 4. She padded over to the young man turned boy and looked at him curiously and saw traits in him that she found appealing for her to teach a student. So she curled around the boy with the wings making a makeshift veil to cover the sunlight from hitting the boy's eyes and she went to sleep and waited. (1 Hour Later)

Naruto groaned from his unconsciousness and looked around to see that he felt shorter and back in his 4 year old self and was about to scream and noticed his chakra was sealed in a way meaning he couldn't do his Jutsu's but could tell that his Taijutsu was fine but he then noticed a scale like wing above him and he turned to see a massive black dragon with scales that looked like it absorbed the light but at the same time didn't and it was slender in a way making it look like a female. The dragon's eyes were closed so Naruto thought that it was asleep so he carefully tried to leave but the keyword being tried. "Where do you think you're going, child?" a warm feminine voice spoke behind him causing Naruto to turn around slowly to see the Dragon's violet and black slit eyes on his form. The boy tried running away from the massive female dragon but the wings stopped him from going anywhere. The boy turned to the dragon with fear in his unoccupied Rinnegan eyes but what the dragon said next made his fear's go away. "Do not worry child, I am not going to hurt you my name is Shadinia and I am the Dragon of Shadows and who might you be child?" she asked warmly causing him to calm down significantly. Naruto sat in front of the giant dragon and spoke "My name is Namikaze Naruto and if I told you who I am and I've done I doubt you'll believe me." He said as he shifted around nervously about not really wanting to tell his story because it brought up painful memories because he still had nightmares about his childhood. The female Dragon looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm a Dragon of myth so why wouldn't I believe your story if creature's such as I am alive?" she replied sarcastically causing Naruto to reprimand himself for forgetting that detail about a Dragon being right in front of him. So he nodded his head in consent and began his tale of his birth and his parents to his life and how he was beat on his birthday's due to being a container of a demon named Kyuubi as soon as he was born, his first C Ranked mission, meeting Haku who taught him to protect your precious people, the Chuunin Exams, how he became the Summoner of Toads and later on learned his father's Rasengan and finding Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage, his fight with Kabuto and mastering the Rasengan with a clone, his 3 year training trip with the Toad Sage, learning to control some of kyuubi, make a bigger Rasengan to finding Gaara after he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and learning to use Natural Chakra and becoming a true Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and finally to the 4th Shinobi War and to defeating Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke and to becoming Immortal through being the container of the Juubi and the obtaining of the Rinnegan eyes and to his millennium of existence. After the story was over Shadinia was as shocked as a dragon could be and was angry at the humans and what they did to such an honorable and strong human and she felt that he was a perfect candidate for her Shadow Dragon Slayer Style as he was a good balance for what shadow's would need and she voiced her thought's to him "I would like to take you as my student and teach you how to use the Shadow Dragon Slayer Style as I feel you're the perfect candidate for my teachings." she said to him and Naruto balanced the pro's and con's and he figured that he should accept because she did help him in a way and didn't make him feel like an outcast so he agreed. "Alright I will accept you being my master and me being your student, please teach me Shad-chan." Naruto exclaimed causing the female dragon to smirk sadistically making the blonde man turned boy gulp in fear.

(11 Years Later) Naruto grew up under the wing of Shadinia and was taught her style of Shadow Dragons. He had been able to unlock his Shinobi abilities after a few years fine tuning his body and was able to combine some of the Shadow Dragon Slayer Style techniques with his Shinobi techniques to make new ones. He and the female dragon became an almost mother and son because of how close they had gotten, he was a son she never had and she was the mother he never had. They had formed a telepathic bond with one another without the other dragon's knowing so they could speak with each other whenever they want but she had told him that he could not contact her unless it was absolutely necessary. She did not tell him where she was going but she did tell him that she loved Naruto like a son before she left him with a pendent with a picture of her and him together. Before she left she was able to tell him about Dragon Force which was the highest level of power for a Dragon Slayer so he practiced trying to obtain Dragon Force and use it on will whenever he needed it. Naruto had made a name for himself in Fiore; he took care of bandits after Shad-kaa-san which he called her now taught him new techniques during the 11 years of being under her tutelage. He soon made a name for himself because bandits who were interrogated for information all they were told was that it was a dark shadow figure so they gave the blond haired boy the name of Kurai kage. He had helped a few people when he was on his way back to his surrogate mother Shadinia and came across Erza Scarlet almost being killed and raped by a bandit camp that she was supposed to subdue and take to authorities but Naruto got them before that could happen and all they saw was a dark shadow passing by knocking them out having Erza deal with tying them up and telling her Guild Master Makarov about what happened after she completed her mission. Two years later the blond had then come across three people, two girls and one guy in a cave fighting off a beast on his way home towards Shadinia and noticed that the male of the group was holding the beast back and had attempted to take control over it which Naruto assumed was take over magic but the blond noticed that the male and from what he guessed were his siblings were not able to control it so it backfired. Naruto found that the eldest was named Mirajane and from her found out that the beast that had temporary control over the boy's body and was going to attack the other girl, his younger sister, a girl named Lisanna. Not wanting to sit back and watch that happen he shrouded himself in shadows while making his Rinnegan eyes appear and quickly put a small seal on the beasts back making the man turned beast go back to normal and thus making him pass out, soon after the blonde disappeared into the shadows. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, the three that fought the beast reported back to Makarov about what happened and how the shadowy figure placed something on Elfman's back that turned him back into his Human form to which Makarov wondered if this was the same figure that helped Erza two years ago but didn't have any proof so he put it in the back of his mind for later use if it was necessary.

So here we have Naruto who was currently in Hargeon waiting for the train to Magnolia so he could go to Fairy Tail to apply their so he started looking around the town and saw two people of interest, a blond haired women walking with a person with rosy pink hair and a Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder a flying cat sitting on his shoulders with him and he knew it was an Exceed that his mother had told him about so he went up to him and asked "Are you a Fairy Tail Mage Mr.?" Causing the boy with the cat and the bombshell of a woman to turn around and see a 15 year old Blond haired boy with Blue eyes that put the sky to shame and with 3 whisker marks on each cheek and a toned body that looks like it's built for strength and speed, he had a black scale like scarf around his neck with two blond bangs framing his face along with black ANBU style pants and a white shirt with a black swirl and black wrappings around his arms. The Rosy haired boy looked at him and nodded and spoke "My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my cat Happy and ya I am a Fairy Tail mage why?" Natsu said to the blond haired man. Happy had said 'Aye' in the background causing Naruto to chuckle to himself and said to the pink haired boy. "My name is Namikaze Naruto and I was hoping you would take me to your guild so I can join it, I've been doing jobs here and their around the country but I want to join a guild and Fairy Tail I hear is a pretty good guild so mind if I tag along with you and your lady freind?" He asked politely causing Natsu to nod his head up and down with an eager grin on his face and Happy to say another 'Aye' and for the women who introduced herself as Lucy to blush and nod as well. Natsu then spoke to Naruto "Sure as long as you pay for the food, Happy and me were going to eat and when the damn train comes I'll take you to my guild." Naruto nodded in affirmation and followed the rosy haired boy and cat to a restaurant. Naruto watched as Natsu and Happy ate the food they had got at such a pace that he thought 'Here I thought I was bad but he's even worse than I am when I was little.' In his head amusedly and got a twinkle of mischief in his eyes "I hope you don't eat to much and throw it all up on the train Natsu." The blond man said to the boy causing him to choke on his food and to turn green at the mention of the train transportation making the blonde chuckle. After Naruto payed for the bill Natsu, him, Lucy and Happy went around the town when they saw a crowd of females surrounding a male mage showing off magic to the crowd and no one noticed except for Naruto to see him using the ring to enamor the female populous with a ring that the blond man knew was illegal magic. All the females including Lucy got hearts in their eyes and started saying 'Salamander-sama' who told them in a too smooth of a voice to Naruto anyways. "There's a party out in my yacht your all more than welcome to come to the party tonight at midnight." He then flew off on a carpet of sickly purple fire. Natsu who heard the name of 'Salamander' was going to follow him but he couldn't because the man disappeared. Soon after the crowd disappeared and Lucy went off on her own and read a magazine on Fairy Tail and saw the picture's on Erza Scarlet and Mirajane along with Lisanna making Lucy feel jealous about their beauty when she felt a tap on her shoulder to see 'salamander' "There you are, I've been looking all over for you…are you going to attend to the party on my yacht?" He asked with his smooth tone and showing his ring making Lucy about to nod but noticed that it was an Illegal ring. "Why do you have Illegal magic, it was forbidden for a reason?" She spoke confusedly but the man just chuckled and disappeared after saying to come to the party anways to which Lucy just decided to go to the party anyways so she went a bought a dress and made sure she had her keys for her magic and waited till midnight.

Now we find Lucy onboard the ship during midnight and she noticed that there were a lot of female's on the ship as well as big and burly men that had lecherous looks on their faces as they looked upon the women making Lucy shiver and get a bad feeling about the men and the so called 'Salamander'. As the party was going on the burly men grabbed the women making them try screaming but all of them were knocked out by sleeping magic except for Lucy and who was grabbed by 'Salamander' who spoke "We got a good crop tonight didn't we boys? We can turn these women in for some money soon…and what would you look at this, this lady has Celestial Spirit Keys, why don't we throw these overboard so she can't use them eh?" He said as he grabbed the keys who Lucy was trying to stop and threw them overboard but before anymore could happen Natsu and Naruto crashed through the roof of the yacht. As soon as Natsu and Naruto crashed onto the floor, Natsu attempted to move but soon fell to his motion sickness making the crew members of the ship to laugh at his misfortune. The rosy haired boy then said with some difficulty "Happy, take Lucy and get out of the ship me and Naruto will take care of these bastards." Who attempted to get up again but fell down but was caught by Naruto who set the boy on the side of the ship and Ignited his hands in a shadowy substance and grinned sadistically. "Let's have some fun eh boys?" Naruto said and attempted to take Bora down but all he got was a few goons who he quickly took work off and noticed the ship on fire and knew it was the slave trader who flew back to shore but the fire was put out by Lucy when she obtained her keys and used the Aquarius gate open and she came out and threw a large of amounts of water at the ship causing it to go with the flow and to go back to the harbor and caused damage to the port. Indirectly this allowed Natsu to fight because he sent a flaming punch at the man who was flying through the air on his purple fire. "Fight me bastard!" The rosy haired boy yelled to the man who smirked and sent fire at the boy who just looked at it and opened his mouth and the fire was sucked up into the boy making the man look in on fear as said boy just burped and spoke again "Your fire is disgusting, I've had better tasting fire than yours!" Natsu again sent more fire to his fists and flew at Bora and said "Karyū no Tekken" The punch hit the man straight in the jaw making him flew straight into a building who flew back up albeit weakly and shouted, "What the hell are you?" The man attempted to hit the rosy haired boy but he just dodged and slammed another flame enhanced punch into his gut making him fly back and hit into another building and losing consciousness. Natsu grinned cheekily and Naruto grinned and Lucy looked fearful at the damage done. Natsu high fived his cat. "Hell ya take that ya bastard!" Natsu was going to say more but they heard chinking armor behind them so Natsu, Naruto and Lucy turned to see tons of magic councilmen soldiers making Natsu grab Happy, and start running with Naruto and Lucy behind him with soldiers shouting 'Stay put you damn brats' unfortunatelythat made Natsu along with Naruto laugh at them while running and got on the train before they could get caught. Soon after they got on the train Natsu, Naruto and Happy laughed merrily at the soldiers who were fuming at missing the Fairy Tail mage. Lucy sighed to herself and thought 'This is going to be the end of me.' And soon afterwards they were on their way to Magnolia.

Here we find Naruto, Natsu and Lucy along with Happy in front of the Fairy Tail guild doors making Naruto whistle and Lucy to be in awe of it. "Damn this looks like a nice guild you're in Natsu." Naruto spoke still finding it funny how Natsu gets extreme cases of motion sickness. Which during that time Happy told them about Fairy Tail and the members and about how scary Mirajane and Erza were which interested Naruto greatly because he saved those two people a few years ago, Information of course, that he didn't share with Natsu or Lucy. Natsu nodded his head "Yup, it's been my home since Igneel the Dragon left me without telling me where he left." He said solemnly but at the same time happily due to the fact that he loved Fairy Tail without fault. Naruto was not shocked that Natsu was a Dragon Slayer but wasn't surprised by how much he ate which Naruto did not really complain about. Natsu went up to the doors of the guild and kicked it open with his right leg causing the people in the guild a.k.a Mirajane, Elfman, and several other people to look up from what they were doing which for Elfman was arm wrestling, for Mirajane it was serving beers albeit grumpily along with Lisanna who was just smiling to other members, to see new faces along with their stubborn and fiery Natsu. Natsu yelled "Oi! I'm back and I have two people that want to join the guild!" Causing Naruto and Lucy to sweat drop and for Happy to say 'Aye' and making Mirajane and Lisanna gain the 'Demon eye' look and scolded Natsu to which he just started swinging at her making her grin and throw a chair at which was dodged and ended up hitting a guild member with black hair and only wearing boxers in the back making him throw a chair at the rosy haired boy thus starting a guild brawl with others such as Mirajane and Elfman yelling out 'Men fight with their fists' and for Natsu to be his idiotic self and fight back making this scene very amusing to the people who were watching the 'destruction' of the guild. As they were about to cause more damage to the guild they all stopped when a booming voice rang out "Stop it you brats!" causing people to look up and see a giant figure descending upon them making all the people who were fighting to drop whatever they were doing and making Lucy hide behind a table out of fear of the giant. The giant man stopped the commotion and started shrinking in size and the being ended up being a very short man with an elf like suit and hat on with gray hair and weird shoes along with a mustache. As soon as the guild was calmed down he jumped up to the top floor railing and waved a stack of papers in his hand and spoke. "Now that I have your attention, I got some news for the guild…I've got some reports from the Mage Council in my hand and they are furious, Gray! Someone reported you of indecent dressing in public when you were in a store and you were naked! Natsu, you destroyed a whole harbor with your fighting and flames…but…I do not care, Fairy Tail does what you believe is right so who cares what those old fogies believe now let's party!" This made the guild go into applause and start drinking down and partying. Makarov jumped down and looked at Naruto and Lucy and grinned and made a hand gesture and said "Yo!" causing Naruto to grin at the casualty of the man and the guild but he didn't care he liked it that way. Makarov asked Mirajane for a beer which she grumpily complied to and so he sat down on a table and asked for Naruto and Lucy to come forth. "What brings you two here, hmm?" he asked casually and politely. Making Naruto and Lucy smile at the kindness of the man. The blond told the blond girl to go first to which she did. "My name is Lucy, and I am a Celestial Spirit mage, I want to join the guild for adventure." She said happily to which Makarov nodded his head and turned to Naruto who stepped forward. "My name is Namikaze Naruto and I am the Dragon Slayer of Shadinia, the Shadow Dragon and I wish to join for some adventures and you look like a laid back guild as well." He said with a foxy grin making some females of the guild including Mirajane blush a little bit. Natsu was shocked that he met another Dragon Slayer and Makarov was in the same boat as well. Makarov asked for Mirajane to grab the stamp to which she did. "Which Color do you want Lucy?" Mirajane asks neutrally to the blond women to whom she chose pink and had it placed on the back of her right hand. Mira then turned to Naruto and asked with a little blush on her face "Which color to want Naruto?" He grinned and asked for black which he asked for it on his palm of his right hand. As soon as Naruto got the Fairy Tail mark Natsu yelled out "Fight me!" and pointed at the blond man causing him to chuckle but nodded in reply. "Sure, I need the exercise anyways." He spoke with a sadistic grin causing other's to gulp and making Mirajane grin excitedly at what could possibly happen. The guild went outside and made a large circle around Naruto and Natsu with Makarov as the referee saying "Hajime!" making Natsu shot forward with decent speed but slow compared to Naruto with a fire punch and shouted "Karyū no Tekken" to which Naruto dodged his punch by jumping over Natsu and did something that made Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Makarov shocked knowing that he was the one who saved Lisanna and in turn Elfman and Mirajane, the blond encased his body in shadows and did his own attack when he breathed in deeply and brought his hands to his mouth and shouted. "Shadōdoragon no hōkō" to which large amounts of shadow magic came out of Naruto's mouth and destroyed the ground when it came over making Natsu shout his own "Karyū no Hōkō" making flames come out of his mouth and counteracted Naruto's own roar which were almost even but it caused an explosion making dust fly in the air the people around to start coughing and when it cleared it showed Naruto and Natsu in a grapple hold both grinning excitedly before Naruto kicked the boy in the stomach making him let go and go back and land on the ground but he jumped back up just as soon as Naruto encased his right and left hand in shadows and started a flurry of punches to which Natsu dodged some but some hit stomach and chest making some blood come out of his mouth but from the looks of it he was enjoying the fight so he jumped back and encased his own fists in Fire and attacked the blond making the attacks hit each other before they both jumped back and shouted at the same time "Karyū no Tekken" "Shadoudoragonzushadō-ken". The attacks combined caused a lot of the ground to come up because of the force. When the ground settled down everyone saw Naruto and Natsu standing with each other's shoulders grinning happily and the blond not encased in his shadows before they were all back in the guild on the tables with their wounds getting tended to. As Naruto and Natsu were getting tended to, Mirajane came up to the blond and asked a question that spoke volumes. "You're the one who saved me, Lisanna-chan and Elfman-kun…Why?"

Please note that this is my very first fighting scene and I love reviews so I can do much better on my next chapters Happy Reading! Shadoudoragonzushadō-ken – Shadow Dragon's Shadow Fist Shadōdoragon no hōkō - Shadow Dragon's Roar Karyū no Hōkō – Fire Dragon's Roar Karyū no Tekken – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

**. **


	2. Reviews

To Nara110 – I am currently trying, this is the first time I've really put up such a long chapter and I am not really awesome at making the paragraphs etc. I am trying and I will hopefully get better with reviews thank you.

To King of Fang – I am not sure if I read that story or not but I don't think I did, but in all honesty, this story came from the many ideas I have, and I am trying to fix format but anyways I do not remember reading that story so I don't know, not even sure if I even saw it on the crossover's but I just went with the idea in my head, I am trying to get better and I hope I do to make it better for the readers, I just started making stories (My other one's aren't this far as this chapter.)

To Selias – I will overtime make the format easier for all readers to read, I know for a fact it will take my a while to get my writing and format etc up to snuff like other writers are but thank you for the review I will try my absolute best to improve on my work.

Thank you very much to the reviewers, I am will try my best to keep your interest in my story! Happy readings, (I will hopefully have another chapter up this week depending on the homework I have.)


End file.
